


Dr Sexy.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to see the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Sexy.

Dr Sexy.

 

Castiel had never been to the doctor… he had never been ill or hurt badly enough to need too but now that he was having his first heat, he had to go.

All angels did when their first heat hit… the doctor told you how to manage the heat if you were unmated and how to manage pregnancy if you were.

The doctor made sure you were normal and healthy. 

Yet Castiel sat nervously… staring at the floor, sure everyone could smell him… sure there was something wrong with him.

His name is called and he gets up, follows the white coat in front of him into another room, all without looking up.

A door is closed and an amazing voice asks “Now Castiel… this is your first visit to me is it not ?”.

The angel looks up at Dr Gabriel “Yes Sir… I have never been ill” replies Castiel. 

“Good” smiles the doctor “Still for my records to be complete I will be doing a full physical exam as most angels only see me once”. 

“Yes Sir” nods the young angel.

Castiel manages not to blush too much as takes off his tunic and stands naked the doctor looking him over slowly.

Then hands are running up over his legs… down over his arms and that voice near his ear “Good muscle tone”. 

Fingers run through his hair “Soft and shiny” comments the doctor. 

His eyes, ears and mouth are examined then the doctor asks him to bend over the table and spread his legs.

Castiel blushes deeply as his ass cheeks are spread and a gloved finger carefully circles his wet hole. 

“You seem to lubricate well… your unmated aren’t you Castiel ?” asks Dr Gabriel in a tightly controlled voice as the smell of this little fledgling is going straight to his cock and all he wants to do is fuck the gorgeous angel spread so nicely in front of him.

Dr Gabriel shakes his head to clear it… he’s attended thousands of angels and none of them have effected him this way.

They all smell good in heat… but none of them as irresistible as this one. 

“Y… yes Sir” half whispers the angel.

“Ah… do I need to instruct you on how to relieve the ache of heat ?” asks the doctor hoping the answer would be yes. 

Castiel blushes more and is about to say no when the finger circling his aching hole pushes in just a fraction and he barely manages to gasp “Yes… please show me”. 

Dr Gabriel grins and slowly slips the finger in more, his cock getting even harder at the sweet little moan that escapes the angels lips. 

Gently he thrusts his finger in and out of the angels wet hole “Start with the one finger and add more, one by one as you need them” instructs Dr Gabriel.

Castiel is so wet now that the doctor slips a second finger in easily, crooks them both and drags the tips over the young angels prostate. 

“Oh fuck” cries Castiel as he almost falls forward, his knee’s buckling slightly. 

“That is your prostate or sweet spot… stimulate that and it will feel better than anything every has and relieve the ache of heat” instructs Dr Gabriel. 

“Yes… yes” moans Castiel as he gets even wetter and his hole aches more.

The Archangel’s control breaks then… the scent of this fledgling making his head swim and his cock throb.

He slips a third finger into Castiel and fucks him with them til the gorgeous little angel is rocking back onto his fingers and moaning like a whore. 

“More… please I need more” begs the fledgling as he rocks… his body on fire and demanding to be fucked. 

“More would mean my hard cock, Castiel… do you want that ? Do you want me ?” husks Gabriel. 

“Yes… oh yes, I want you” moans Castiel as he rocks back wantonly. 

As the doctor he shouldn’t be doing this… had never been so unprofessional in his very long life but he had never met an angel who smelt like this.

Who turned him on like this… who looked so damn good bent over his table, spread open and dripping wet for him.

Dr Gabriel wills himself naked, gently withdraws his fingers, wills himself lubed and slowly presses his rock hard cock into the wet, willing hole before him. 

Castiel arches and cries out “Oh Gabriel !” as the Archangel buries every inch deep inside him. 

“Fuck Cas… so tight… so wet” gasps Dr Gabriel. 

“Wet for you” husks Castiel so turned on he’s beyond any shame he may normally have felt at such words. 

“So good” moans Gabriel as he slowly starts to thrust. 

“Oh yes” husks Castiel as he rocks back to meet the doctor. 

Slow, gentle thrusts soon become a hard, deep pounding as the angel writhes and rocks, moaning and crying out for Gabriel.

The Archangel’s head swims, his senses drowning in his fledglings scent… every fibre of his being crying out to claim the trembling, wanton angel under him. 

Castiel spreads his legs wider and tilts his hips to get Gabriel deeper… “Oh fuck yes” he moans deeply as the hard cock pounding into him hits his sweet spot with this new angle. 

“Oh Cassy” gasps Gabriel and grips the angel’s hips hard so he can pound even harder. 

“Yes… oh yes… fuck me” moans Castiel wantonly… his heat flooded brain not caring who he’s talking too but deep down inside the angel is ecstatic that his first time is with Dr Sexy…

He and his brothers and sisters have made a habit of secretly following the Archangel around Heaven… just watching him… all of them in lust with him… all of them watching Dr Sexy. 

Gabriel pounds into the gorgeous blue eyed angel and cries out in surprise when his blue/ black wings unfurl between them… shivering and twitching with pleasure as Castiel moans Gabriel’s name deeply. 

“Oh Cas… their beautiful” husks Dr Gabriel. 

Castiel blushes a little but keeps rocking back to meet each deep, hard thrust. 

“So wet for me little one” husks Dr Gabriel as he pounds faster. 

“Such a hot little angel” moans the doctor. 

Castiel arches hard and cums untouched, crying out “Gabriel !” as he does. 

A few more hard, deep thrusts and Dr Gabriel cums hard, buried balls deep inside Castiel, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he husks low “Mine”. 

Castiel shudders all over as he feels the Archangel cum… feels the hot seed coat his insides and sooth the ache of his heat. 

“Yes… yours” Castiel half whispers afraid the doctor had spoken in the heat of the moment… afraid he’d take it back. 

Dr Gabriel leans over the fledgling and kisses the back of his neck softly as his hands caress the angel’s sides… whispers “Better change my records to say mated then huh ?”.

Castiel grins happily “Yes you should”. 

Dr Gabriel kisses his neck again and grins happily as he gives another thrust and Castiel arches and rocks back, ready for more. 

 

 


End file.
